Fake (Police AmericaXReader) Lemon!
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: You've been caught with a stolen gem. However, Officer Alfred F. Jones can fix that.


You were running down an alleyway at midnight. Panting from how fast you were  
running. Blue and red lights flashed behind you. As you looked to see how close  
he was but as you turned you tripped and BAM! You fell on the hard pavement. Once  
you got your head up you saw an average height man with sandy blond hair with a  
little cowlick sticking out and water blue eyes standing right in front of you with  
a grin.

"Now...lets see who you are." The police officer picked you up and pinned you against  
an alley wall face pressed on the cold stone. He skillfully with one hand cuffed your  
wrist together, and the other hand going into your leather pants pocket and pulling out  
some identification to who you are. "Hmm~ Well...Ms. (Name) do you wanna give back the gem  
you stole or do I need to go to...other methods?"

You glared at him and back into him with your elbow to throw him off. "Fuck off!" but instead  
of him backing up he flipped you around and picked you up and placed your legs on his hips to  
hold you up. His grin now turned to devilish smirk.

"Well (Name) if that's the way you want it~..." He said licking the shell of your ear and whispered  
in your right ear in a sexy husky tone that made your legs weak and your vital regions wet. "So be it  
babe~" The next thing you know he crashes his lips into your's for a heated kiss and slipping his pink  
muscle in your mouth to dominate you and to explore your cavern. But if anyone's going to dominate it's  
you. You responded by wrapping your tongue around his.

He quickly broke the kiss with a trail of saliva from your lips and unzipped you're leather jacket and smirk  
as he saw that was all for the top. "You really are a bad girl (Name)~Alfred F. Jones is my name baby, don't  
worry you'll remember it when you moan my name~" He licked your lips and trailed down towards your breast with  
his tongue before taking one of your perked buds in his mouth and sucking on it and playing with your other breast  
with his other hand. You moans very softly and arched your back out of pleasure your core was about soaked now. He  
popped off that breast and gave the same treatment to the other breast. But instead of giving your other breast the  
same treatment, he took his free hand first uncuffed you and then slid down your leather pants and (f/c) panties, then  
inserting two fingers in your core, going faster as you moan.

"A-Ah~! Officer Jones!" You moaned softly and arching your back harder into the alley wall and grabbing his cowlick and  
accidentally pulling on it out of pure ecstasy . Alfred then popped off your breast and took his fingers out and smirked.  
"Now you're going to get it~ Assault on a police officer~ Naughty, naughty girl~!"

He then carried you to the police car that was just around the corner. He put you on the hood, took off his shirt, then  
his pants and American flag boxer, and shoved his Florida in your core. "A-Alfred!" You almost scream. He didn't even wait  
for you to adjust. He just keep thrusting into you. He kissed you in a more heated but quick kiss.

"D-damn you're tight! W-What's my name?" He said thrusting harder into you.

"Alfred F. Jones!" You said moaning and digging your nails in his back.

"What?!"

"Alfred F. Jones!" You yelled louder.

"I WANT YOU TO SCREAM IT SO THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN HEARS YOU GETTING FUCKED MY ME! WHO THE HELL AM I!" He went at your g-spot

"OFFICER ALFRED F. JONES!" What that, you both ended your pure ecstasy. Everything went quiet. All you could here is the sound  
of you two panting in the night. He got up and dressed you and him and stood up and re-cuffed you.

"Now...Do you wanna give the gem back or do you wanna go another round?" He said. You sighed and let him take the gem from your  
jacket pocket. He grabbed you and put you in the back of the cop car and smirked as he got in the driver seat and started the car.  
"Don't worry~ you're not going to jail baby~."

"Honhonhonhon~ It seem that you had a little too much fun out there Alfred!" The voice came from the walky-talky on the car desk.

"Damn it fat-ass! you can't bloody take her to your house!" An English man screamed

A Russian voice replied "It's not like she did a real crime. The gem was fake...Even Mr. Alfred knew that."


End file.
